Dameron Drabbles
by alliebroadwaydreams
Summary: Just an in-progress collection of the drabbles I have made for Dameron! Ranging from T-M rated fics, rating the whole post as M just for safety!
1. Numb

**Summary: Damian fears that Cameron could be facing elimination, he's also pretty jealous that Lindsay kissed him during Baby It's Cold Outside.  
>Rating: T<strong>

**A/N: This was my first ever Dameron fanfic!**

* * *

><p>Damian had to admit, he was worried. Scared even. Cameron was in the bottom three along with Matheus and Alex. He felt awful, he couldn't help but wish that it wouldn't be Cameron who faced elimination. He found himself praying that Matheus or Alex would be the one to go. He just wasn't ready for his best friend to go just yet. Not when they haven't cleared things up yet, which equally made Damian scared. What if Cameron hated him?<p>

And why would Cameron hate the Irish lad you ask? Well let's re-wind a bit.

It all started earlier that same day. The task of the day was pairability which was exciting enough for the young contenders, they hadn't had the chance yet to perform duets and frankly it just sounded like a lot of fun.  
>Damian caught Cameron's eye, there was something hidden in the blonde boys gaze, his eyes were dark behind his heavily rimmed glasses and there was a slight glint in the intenseness of his pupils, it unnerved Damian as he shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Their visions were locked on one another before Lindsey nudged Damian to go sit down.<p>

During the performance of 'Need You Now' everyone was pulling out all the stops to impress Darren Criss, Damian barely felt intimidated in the presence of the curly haired man, he just oozed positivity and confidence. Damian's duet with Hannah was lively unlike the rest of the contenders; he just couldn't take it seriously.  
>Cameron however was a completely different story.<br>Damian was awestruck at his best friend's performance, Cameron seemed genuine, moody and hurt and it definitely showed.  
>Marissa leant in the crook of his neck and Cameron's face twisted in pain. Damian's heart broke. He had to try everything in his will to not just reach out and touch Cameron; Damian decided to just fidget a little bit instead.<p>

Marissa won, naturally, and Damian wasn't surprised in the least, he was surprised however when Marissa chose Samuel as her partner over Cameron. The Irish lad flinched at the hurt evident on his best friends face.

"Hannah and Alex" Darren smiled, assigning duet partners.  
>Please let me be with Cameron, Damian found himself wishing.<br>"Lindsay and Cameron" Damian's heart dropped, he looked over to Matheus who was looking expectantly at him, he smiled and winked at the small boy.

Damian chanced another look at Cameron, dark eyes pierced into his light blue ones. Damian hated the mystery surrounding Cameron's eyes, he could never tell what the blonde boy was thinking and that annoyed the hell out of him.

The day went on with each group busy with filming, Damian joined Samuel, Marissa, Alex, Hannah and Matheus in the rehearsal room to watch Cameron and Lindsay's performance of 'Baby It's Cold Outside.'  
>Their performance was flawless, Damian smiled at the screen, maybe he won't be in the bottom three after all this week.<br>Suddenly, Lindsay leant in and pressed her lips against Cameron's, who didn't flinch away.  
>Everything stopped suddenly. Damian's heart slowed down, his eyes were wide and they started to sting with tears threatening to fall. He felt empty. He felt numb.<p>

He suddenly remembered how to breathe again, taking in a deep blissful breath. He focused on breathing for a while to deter his thoughts.  
>He felt torn, shattered, completely and utterly hopeless. But why? It was a staged kiss that was all. Damian knew for one that Cameron had a girlfriend, everyone knew that. So why did he feel like his heart was breaking in two.<p>

After Lindsay and Cameron's performance everyone was due for a lunch break which Damian couldn't be happier for. He excused himself gruffly from the other contenders and made his way to the boy's dorm.

"I feel like I cheated, Mom." Cameron's voice came from the boy's dorm. Damian froze sharply, he listened to Cameron's shaking voice. He sounded like he was trying everything he could to not break down.  
>"Okay, yeah I love you too Mom. Bye." Suddenly Damian heard a small sob. He knocked nervously on the door; Cameron sniffed quickly and looked up catching the ice blue eyes of his best friend.<p>

"Cam?" Damian sounded hesitant; he wasn't sure whether he should intrude on this moment. As if he read his mind Cameron nodded and gestured for his Irish friend to come in.

Damian gingerly entered and made his way over to the self-proclaimed nerd.

"I didn't want Lindsay to kiss me." Cameron admitted, his eyes never once unlocked from Damian's, which was one trait of his friend Damian would never be able to get used to.

"I feel like I've cheated on Macy" he carried on, finally breaking his intense gaze to look sheepishly at the floor.

"That's stupid, Macy's bound to expect this, it is Glee you know." Damian smiled at Cameron who fidgeted slightly.

"I just wish that you were my partner instead." Cameron admitted, Damien found himself suddenly interested in the floor as he averted his gaze from his friend, his cheeks steadily turning red.

"I'm sorry that must've sounded weird" Cameron trailed off. Damian felt a hard pressure in his heart, it was beating rapidly, he willed himself not to move on instinct. Not to do whatever his heart was urging him to do.

It's funny how these things always turn out.

In one quick movement Damian leaned forward and attached his lips to Cameron's, the kiss started out sweet, with Damian firmly pressing his lips tight against his friends, urging the boy to push him away, to kiss him back, to do something instead of just sit there. Suddenly Damian felt more force against his lips as Cameron opened his mouth in a moan, Damian took this as an invite and he trailed his tongue tentatively across Cameron's bottom lip until he met with Cameron's own tongue.

It all happened too fast, Damian was shoved harshly away from his best friend and he watched, helplessly, as Cameron stood up and glowered down at him.

"I think that I've cheated on Macy so you go and do this as a way of comforting me?" Cameron snarled at his Irish friend, "Gee, Dame, that's the greatest idea ever." The sarcasm hit Damian hard. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Cameron laughed harshly and shook his head in anger; he left Damian sitting there, helpless.

Well there's that numb feeling again.

It was time to find out who is in the bottom three. Damian was nervous, upset and he couldn't help but try and catch Cameron's gaze as he often did. Their eyes locked once more but instead of intensity Damian saw a cold, emptiness. His heart fell, he felt like crying.

"Damian" he looked up suddenly as his name was called, he was safe. He couldn't believe it, he hugged Matheus quickly, he turned to Alex and hugged him as well before standing in front of Cameron. He let in a sharp inhale of breath and wrapped his arms tightly around his former friend.

"You'll be safe Cam, I believe in you." Damian whispered gruffly in Cameron's ear, he felt Cameron shiver and released him to leave the stage, with one last encouraging look at his friend Damian left the performance room.

Which leads on from where we began.

Damian was nervous as hell. Cameron entered the room along with Matheus and Alex who all looked pretty upset. Damian caught Cameron's eyes; they looked less harsh than they did before. Damian wanted to talk to Cam however he was suddenly caught up with the drama of Matheus and Alex.

The three boys were called to check the call back list. The nerves were evident in the room, Damian was surprised that one of them hadn't broken something yet; all three looked ready to beat the shit out of something.  
>He hugged Cameron once more regardless of whether Cameron would object to it or not.<p>

"You'll be fine I promise." Damian reassured once more, he could have sworn that Cameron smiled slightly at him. He inwardly punched the air.

All three boys left leaving the rest of the contenders pretty nervous for whoever leaves, it was starting to feel more like a competition now that less people were contending. Samuel and Hannah looked over to Damian, when he caught their eyes they both smiled reassuringly at him as if to say 'Cameron will be safe, don't worry'.

Suddenly the door opened, Damian's head shot sharply towards the door, anxious to who it could be. Cameron strolled in with the biggest smile on his face he was followed by Alex. Damian let out a small choked sob as he ran up to Cameron and wrapped his arms around the taller boy in relief. Cameron chuckled and let his hands rest on Damien's hips.

"I take it you would've missed me then, Dame?" Cameron laughed gently; Damian buried his head in the crook of Cameron's neck and sighed shakily in relief.

"I didn't want you to go." He felt Cameron's hold on him tighten. "I'm so sorry" Damian sobbed earning a hush from Cameron.

The boys broke apart and looked around the room to find that everyone had left.

"We better go join the rest of them in sayin' goodbye to Matheus." Damian said, his voice sounded hoarse from his previous crying.

"Wait a minute, Dame." Cameron turned to face Damian once more and suddenly his best friends lips were on his, kissing him softly. Before Damian could register what had happened the warmth of Cameron's lips were gone and he became confused.

"Cam…what?" Damian trailed off as Cameron linked their hands together.

"Maybe I didn't hate you kissing me after all." Cameron smiled sheepishly; Damian laughed for the first time in hours and smiled along with Cameron. Suddenly, he didn't feel as numb anymore.


	2. You Are The Only Exception

**Summary: Damian worries about The Only Exception video, he becomes confused as he actually listen to it for the first time.  
>Rating: T<strong>

* * *

><p>"So we have to actually act in this video?" Hannah exclaimed, nervous at the thought of having to show good acting. Alex bit his lip anxiously as well, Lindsay however was grinning widely.<p>

"Don't worry you guys will be great!" She reassured, earning smiles from the other two contenders. "Besides, all we have to do is act like we're in love with each other" Lindsay stated, laughing at the odd sound of it.

"I'm fine with it as long as I'm with a girl" Samuel replied, Alex laughed at the thought of the previous week where Samuel was just so uncomfortable.

"What is the song about anyway?" Damian muttered, more to himself than to anyone in particular. Lindsay's mouth opened in shock.

"You haven't heard the song before, Damian?" She exclaimed in surprise, Damian shrugged.

"It's a popular song?" He asked, Hannah laughed at his cluelessness.

"Do you even watch Glee?" She replied jokingly at him, Damian stuck his tongue out in response. "It's one of Paramore's songs." She replied, then her expression dropped and a clear longing just overtook her face. "It's about not believing that you'd ever find love, seeing all cases of love just disappear making you feel like you'll never be able to fall in love then suddenly" her face lingered over Damian's for a while and she quickly averted her gaze "You fall in love and it's beautiful—they're the only exception for you." She finished off, her voice breaking into a whisper.

Something panged in Damian's heart, increasing the beat of it ever so slightly at Hannah's words. Not being able to fall in love yet eventually finding love, boy, did that sound familiar. He looked away from Hannah and focused his attention to the floor.

Damian looked closely at the lyrics they had to learn, he couldn't believe that he had never heard this song before. He put his headphones in swiftly listening to the song closely, attempting to memorise the tune and the lyrics.

_And that was the day that I promised_  
><em>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>  
><em>But darlin',<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

Damian closed his eyes, the lyrics circling around his brain. When he thought of those lyrics he just imagined Cameron's face. He couldn't help it; the song just really reminded him of his friend. But why would it remind him of Cameron? It was a love song wasn't it? Hannah even said that it was about finding love after giving hope so why?

_You are the only exception._

That must be it. Damian hated to admit it but maybe Cameron was his only exception. Come to think of it Damian always feared that he'd never find love; he feared that he wouldn't be able to respond to another's feelings with such intensity as them. With Cameron it just seemed easier somehow, like he didn't need to live up to any expectations because Cameron knew him; he knew all Damian's insecurities, his fears, everything.

Damian opened his eyes to find the rest of the contenders staring at him in awe—he wondered why.

"Damian why are you crying?" Lindsay asked suddenly, Damian looked at her as though she were crazy, he lifted a hand up to his face and found his eyes wet, just as Lindsay had said—he was crying. He doesn't ever cry, he doesn't get emotional. Why.

He could imagine Cameron grinning stupidly at him, telling him that he shouldn't be such a wimp. To stop crying and to smile instead. Cameron.

Maybe instead of asking why he should accept these alien feelings and embrace them, if merely listening to a song which reminded him of Cameron made him this emotional then maybe his feelings for Cameron were more than platonic.

All Damian knew was that he had to talk to Cameron; he needed to talk to him. And with that thought he excused himself quickly from the choir room and left in search for somewhere private to call up Cameron. He will talk to Cameron; no matter what.

_You are the only exception._


	3. I Miss You

**Summary: Hannah has faced elimination and now that she's gone Damian feels more alone than ever.  
>Rating: T<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the night just after Hannah had left the competition, now that both Hannah and Cameron were gone Damian felt just so empty in the contest. He had only just managed to strive on after Cameron had left but now that Hannah had also left too it was an entirely different story. The two people who he was the closest to in the competition weren't there anymore and frankly he just felt more alone.<p>

He knew that Alex, Lindsay and Samuel would be there for him, he knew that they were still his friends however with Hannah and Cam gone something just didn't feel right, he didn't feel at home anymore. He was starting to doubt whether he would be able to make it through the next week; despite the positive feedback he had received from Nikki and Robert. Surprisingly he had done well in believability, even though he barely believed in himself after Cameron had left.

Cameron acted as his rock throughout the weeks, he supported Damian in all the negativity; all the drama. Now that Cameron wasn't there Damian had started to doubt himself a whole lot. Whenever Damian felt down, however, he simply just had to remember how Cameron had left. He had to remember telling Cameron that he had given him one shot at winning the whole thing. That was all the motivation Damian needed to continue, he just knew he had to strive on and win the money; win that role on Glee, for Cameron.

That thought didn't help on the nights where he missed Cameron, where he missed the blonde boy's presence. They were best friends; of course Damian would miss him, but it just seemed more than that to the brunette, it was as if he needed Cameron around him in order to feel complete again. The desperation to see his friend, to hear his voice grew more and more since he had left.

Lindsay, Alex and Samuel could all see the prominent change in Damian; he seemed more focused, more ambitious as if he was purely focusing on winning. That change scared them to an extent, it was as if Damian had just completely transformed over night. However that change only lasted for a while until Damian completely broke down.

Damian wasn't one to cry, heck he didn't cry when Hannah left, he didn't even cry when Cameron left however now he was just forced straight into reality. Cameron wasn't here; he was literally on his own for the next couple of weeks to fight for his chance to be on Glee. Without the support of his best friend he knew that his confidence was dwindling, he was starting to lose hope of winning.

That was when he gave in and decided to do what he had wanted to do for weeks. He phoned Cameron up; Damian didn't want to at first, he wanted to show everyone that he could win on his own, without support however as he sat sobbing to himself on his bed alone; Cameron not there to hold him or comfort him he realised just how much he needed Cameron's reassurance.

The dialling tone seemed to carry on forever; Damian kept swallowing to make sure that his voice doesn't choke when Cameron answers.

"Damo?" Damian heard Cameron's surprised voice suddenly call his name. Damian closed his eyes to focus on Cameron's voice; it had been weeks since he had last heard it. He took a deep intake of breath before answering; he couldn't let Cameron know that he had been crying.

Damian opened his mouth to speak however no sound came out, not even a squeak. He could feel his breath shaking; he started to doubt why he ever rang Cameron in the first place.

"Damian? What's wrong?" Cameron asked, his voice completely covered in worry.

"I can't do this Cam" Damian's voice was filled to the brim with sorrow that it didn't even sound like him, his voice hitched as he said Cameron's name and he just knew that Cameron would think that he's crying.

"Damian" Cameron remarked apprehensively, Damian flinched at the concerned tone in his friend's voice. "You can do it." Cameron replied enthusiastically.

"I'm starting to lose faith in myself, Cam. Without you here I—I just can't, you know?" Damian replied dejectedly, he didn't cry—he couldn't cry. He was past all that now.

"You are the strongest person I know, you don't need me to tell you that everyday" Cameron assured his Irish friend. "I know you can do this" Damian's heart felt heavy, he wasn't sure whether talking to Cameron was making him feel worse or better all he knew was that he needed this; he wanted to talk to him.

"I miss you" Damian whispered into the phone, he could almost hear Cameron sighing next to him.

"I miss you too, Damo" Cameron replied, a certain sadness rang in his voice. Damian sighed and clutched the phone close to him. He just needed Cameron to talk; he just needed to hear more of Cameron so that it could last—so that this feeling could last.

"Read me a story" Damian muttered, Cameron laughed heartily and agreed. Soon Damian had fallen asleep, still holding the phone tightly next to his ear.

"Goodnight Damian" Cameron whispered before hanging up, Damian stirred in his sleep with a smile etched on his face at his friend's words.


	4. Just Like The Moon

**Summary: Damian wins the Glee Project and is ready to start his first day of filming—however he is introduced to something very surprising.  
>Rating: T<strong>

* * *

><p>Damian arrived on the set of Glee nervously, he was anxious to start filming. Of course he had partaken in acting classes since his win on The Glee Project. He was honestly surprised when he won, he couldn't quite believe it, he honestly knew that he wasn't the best singer, dancer or performer in the group of kids but somehow he had managed to scrape through week by week and at last reach to the final two where he miraculously won.<p>

He remembered the proud faces of each of the contenders as they all returned to congratulate him and do one final performance together where Damian led in lead vocal. Cameron patted him on the shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug, whispering over and over again how proud he was of his win. Hannah pulled Cameron away and wrapped her arms around the Irish boy, also congratulating him.

Damian smiled widely, his win hadn't sunk in yet but he was so grateful for all of his friends being here at once all smiling at him and hugging him. He couldn't ask for more. His day got better as his family and the members of Celtic Thunder rang him throughout the evening, congratulating him and telling him what an amazing job he had done and how they couldn't believe how far he had gotten.

And there he was, actually on the set of Glee, ready to meet the rest of the cast and to start filming and recording. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous in any way, the Irish boy was completely _terrified _of messing anything up. Everyone was so professional here, they knew what they were doing, he felt incredibly inferior compared to the rest of the cast.

Once he met up with some of the cast, who were sitting around joking and reading their scripts his eyes automatically found Darren, who had been on The Glee Project at least three times already. It was a familiar face and Damian just felt drawn towards the curly haired man. Darren grinned at him, easing Damian of his nerves.

"Hey I'm not the new kid anymore" Darren exclaimed with a laugh, Damian blushed and laughed playfully along with him.

"I'm fresh new meat, eh?" Damian remarked, Amber, Ashley and Jenna's heads popped up at the sound of his accent, they giggled which made the brunette blush even more.

"Come and sit next to me, us Irishmen have to stick together" Darren winked at him, Damian smiled and nodded before walking over and sitting down at the seat Darren was patting. Darren started chatting animatedly to Damian about his stories on the Glee set; Damian laughed appreciatively and felt way more at ease. Suddenly Darren's eyes shot up at the sound of someone's footsteps nearing, his smile grew impossibly wide.

"Finally arrived have you?" Darren remarked slyly at the man who had just arrived.

"Oh shut up Darren" Chris snapped, rolling his eyes. "You know how busy I get." He carried on, his eyes landed on Damian who shifted nervously under Chris' gaze. To the Irish boy's relief Chris smiled warmly at him. "It's your first day on Glee isn't it?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for nine episodes so I'm told" Damian replied. Chris smiled wider.

"Don't worry, we're all nice here. But you're sitting next to the wrong guy, he's a loser" Chris winked at Damian, Darren pulled a hurt expression. Damian looked confused.

"Oh don't worry about them" Ashley told the Irish boy "They always act like a married couple" she whispered at him with a wink.

"Oh believe me, I don't think I'd be able to put up with being married to him" Chris told Ashley, pointing over to Darren before opening a can of diet coke and sitting down in between Ashley and Jenna.

"You say that now Chris but I bet you wouldn't be able to refuse my proposal" Darren replied with a wink, Chris snorted and looked away whilst taking a long blissful sip of his coke.

They all had so much chemistry, Damian felt kind of excluded, as if they all had inside jokes which he wouldn't be able to get. Footsteps sounded once more and everyone in the room turned their attention to Brad who was stood in the doorway with a script in hand.

"Is everyone ready to start shooting?" He asked, the actors nodded their heads excitedly, Damian rather nervously. "We'll be shooting in about 15 minutes, so re-read your scripts and make sure you're ready." He turned his gaze to behind him and seemed to be talking to someone. "Yeah, the rest are in there so you can read over your lines with them." He told the person behind him.

Brad moved out of the way to let this person through and Damian felt time freeze momentarily. Why was Cameron here? How did he get here? Suddenly they were the only two people in the room; Damian just stared at his blonde friend in complete disbelief. Cameron smiled sheepishly at the people in the room.

Damian didn't realise that he had stood up until Cameron was next to him, asking if he was alright. Damian snapped out of his trance and stared incredulously at the boy in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, completely surprised at the boy's sudden appearance.

"Oh it was crazy, Damo. Rob just rang me like completely out of the blue a couple of weeks back" Cameron exclaimed excitedly, a large grin on his face. "Turns out I won the fan favourite, which meant I get to be in a couple of episodes. And if they like me enough, who knows!" Cameron threw his arms in the air at his last statement. Damian smiled widely, he threw his arms around Cameron and his friend leant into his embrace.

Someone cleared their throat, Damian's eyes widened as he realised that there were other people in the room, he turned and caught Ashley and Chris' amused gazes. Cameron moved to sit down near Darren, his script in hand. Damian moved to sit next to his blonde friend, he averted the general direction of Chris yet he could still feel the man staring at him.

"Oh, hey you two are in the first scene together" Darren said happily. "You guys are bound to do well you have a lot of chemistry" both Cameron and Damian nodded in agreement, they looked at their scripts. Damian always thought the character who acts as his tour guide around the school was just an extra; he didn't even think that it could be Cameron's character.

After Damian had filmed all his scenes he had finished for the day, he wondered whether Cameron had finished or not. Just as the thought ran through his mind he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face Cameron.

"Have you got any more scenes?" Cameron inquired, Damian shook his head.

"No, I just finished." He replied. Cameron smiled warmly at him, then shifted on the spot.

"Oh—cool—I mean so have I" Cameron stated, "but I'm too buzzed to go home, do you wanna like get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Damian agreed, honestly he wanted to know how Cameron's filming went, he also wanted to catch up with Cameron, they hadn't seen each other since The Glee Project had finished.

They arrived at a small café, Damian smiled Cameron never changed, he would always prefer a small café to a large diner, it felt more at home to the Texan. They settled down at a nearby table and a waitress flaunted along, eyeing both the boys appreciatively.

"On a business dinner?" The young waitress winked at both boys, they grinned at each other.

"Nah, we're old friends" Damian said, the waitress suddenly gave him a large toothy smile.

"Your accent is the cutest thing" She complimented, Damian laughed and thanked her. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"I'll have a burger and fries please" He told the waitress, she glared at him for a minute before forcing a smile towards Damian.

"And what will you have, sugar" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at the completely oblivious Irish boy.

"Oh I'll have the same, thanks" He replied, turning back towards Cameron. The waitress huffed off at Damian ignoring her. "So how did your filming go?" He asked Cameron, interested in the boy's day. Cameron grinned in return.

"Yeah it went great, honestly, the filming crew are awesome people" Damian laughed in agreement.

"It's so crazy that we're both on Glee. You won't believe how relieved I was to see you this mornin' the look on my face must've been priceless" Damian laughed, Cameron gazed dotingly at the ecstatic expression on his friends face.

"Yeah, out of all the contenders I have to say I'm pretty stoked that it ended up being us" Cameron replied happily, Damian nodded.

"The bromance lives on" Damian remarked with a little punch in the air, Cameron shook his head as his eyes closed in laughter.

"Jeez, Damo, you've been stalking your fans too much." Cameron choked out, Damian grinned.

"Well they post on my facebook page about our 'Dameron bromance' enough times it's caught on" He carried on, earning another grin from his blonde friend.

The waitress interrupted their conversation with two plates in her hands; she laid them down before both boys and turned to Damian once more.

"If there's anything else you need don't be afraid to ask" She winked at the grinning Irish boy, Cameron rolled his eyes again. That waitress was beginning to get on his nerves. Damian caught Cameron's eye and thanked the waitress once more as he turned towards his food.

They both sat in contented silence for a while, both enjoying the food and each other's company. Damian caught Cameron's eye once more and smiled warmly at the other boy, Cameron's eyes glinted.

"What?" Cameron asked, laughing nervously at Damian gazing at him. Damian watched and smiled fondly as Cameron's cheeks tinted a rosy colour.

"Nothin' jus' never noticed how pale you are before, you eatin' alright Cam?" Damian asked, his eyes tracing the pale features of his friend. Cameron's cheeks flushed turning a rose-pink colour.

"I've always been this pale" He shrugged, picking up some fries from his plate, inspected it and put it back down again. "You know what; I'm not all that hungry. Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked Damian who nodded eagerly in response.

After they paid for their food, the waitress once again batting her eyelashes at Damian the two boys left to meet the chill evening air, the sun had vanished and the sky had turned suddenly darker since they arrived at the café. Cameron shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at the brunette; Damian met his gaze, smiling like he always did. Cameron's stomach fluttered for some reason, why did Damian's warm smile give him that reaction.

"We should go to the seaside or something" Damian suggested, Cameron raised an eyebrow at him. "I just really want to look at the ocean—is it difficult to get to the seaside from here?" He asked the lanky boy. Cameron shook his head and gestured to the side of them.

"It's about a 15 minute walk that way" He told Damian.

"Great! Are you okay with that?" Damian asked, suddenly feeling incredibly self-centred as he forgot to ask if Cameron wanted to go to the beach.

"Of course, I'm completely fine with that." Cameron replied, his eyes softened at the euphoric expression currently harnessed on Damian's face.

The boys walked in comfortable silence, neither wanting to disturb the serene moment. The night was dark and the only light was that of the moon and the street lamps which glowed dimly, lighting up small spots on the pavement. Damian caught the outline of Cameron's face, the moonlight highlighting the blonde boys profile well. The Irish boy couldn't believe he was thinking this but he had to admit, Cameron was attractive. No, not attractive. His hipster friend was _beautiful._

They found their way to the nearest seaside in record time, it was empty due to the lateness of the night and the moon highlighted the ocean perfectly, allowing it to shine and glisten in patches it was picturesque, an absolutely phenomenal beauty. Damian found himself gasping aloud, stricken by the magnificence of the view.

The boys ventured further onto the sand, they found a grass-covered ledge overhanging the sea, smiling to each other they made their way to sit on the ledge.

"It's gorgeous isn't it" Damian spoke, exasperated by the purely stunning view. Cameron's eyes never left Damian's face.

"Yeah, for sure." Cameron's voice was completely overridden with the passion of the moment, the unspoken bonding between the two boys as they turned to face each other for a brief moment, smiling fondly at one another.

Their gazes were drawn back to the ocean, still glinting in the moonlit glow.

"It reminds me of back home" Damian stated, a hint of sadness in his voice. Cameron's hand reached over to grasp a hold of Damian's. Damian looked over at his friend for a moment then grinned affectionately at Cameron. He squeezed Cameron's hand back and stared out into the ocean. "You should visit Ireland, you'd love it" Damian whispered, he seemed distracted for some reason.

"I'd like that" Cameron replied, he eyed Damian once more before carrying on. "I'd get to meet the infamous Celtic Thunder" Damian chuckled lightly.

"They'd love you" He said, more to himself then to Cameron. "Everyone would actually." He focused on Cameron once more, his eyes lowered to their hands both still clasped together awkwardly. He moved his fingers slightly so that they intertwined with Cameron's own.

He shuddered as a small gust of wind chilled through them, Cameron glimpsed at him nervously, he knew that Damian's skin was sensitive to the cold. He edged closer to Damian, wrapping an arm clumsily around the brunette's shoulders. Damian leant into the touch, still focusing on the feel of Cameron's fingers between his and the splendour of the gorgeous landscape in front of them.

"I'm glad we're both in Glee" Damian muttered against Cameron's shoulder. Cameron's expression softened.

"Me too, Damo." Cameron absent-mindedly kissed the top of Damian's head affectionately. Damian closed his eyes to focus purely on the feel of Cameron's lips, he wondered what they would feel like on his own, whether they'd be soft like a girls or rough. Before Cameron could register what he had just done he felt Damian's hand on his neck, pushing him closer towards the Irish boy.

Damian's lips connected briefly to Cameron's, glorious shocks ran through both boys'. Just like fireworks. Damian pulled away and inwardly smiled at the glazed over expression Cameron had. Cameron opened his mouth to speak, snapping out of his daze but before he knew it Damian's lips were attached once more to his own, kissing much more fiercely this time.

Cameron's arms fell to Damian's waist, pulling the boy down with him as he lay on his back. Damian broke the kiss briefly to admire the view of Cameron under him; he smiled tenderly at his friend and lowered his lips to Cameron with another flash of force.

Cameron's arms still clutched desperately onto Damian's waist, keeping Damian pressed flush on top of him. Damian leant over Cameron on his elbows, occasionally grasping at his friends hair, running his fingers through the boys hair before crashing his lips aimlessly against Cameron's once more.

When they finally parted they simply stared into each other's eyes, both not knowing what the outcome of the kisses would mean, but both equally not wanting to stop any time soon. They didn't speak, they never had to speak, they automatically knew what the other was feeling. As if they were soul mates, destined to be together.

With a few more doting kisses the boy's stopped to admire the moon shining brighter than ever over the glistening ocean, they were wrapped up in each other's presence. Completely oblivious to anything other than each other or how wonderful the moon looked.

They both were clutching each other, scared that if they let go it would all be over. They never told each other 'I love you' they didn't feel like they needed to. That's the thing with the two boys; they never had to express their feelings in words. They could tell perfectly what the other one was feeling, whether they were anxious, scared, happy, the other could tell straight away.

They didn't need sentimental words to describe how they felt because sometimes words weren't enough, just as Cameron couldn't describe how his heart was close to bursting Damian couldn't either, they just simply _knew._

And that was enough for them.

As they sat, soaked up in the others presence, they watched the moon continue to glow on. A representation for their relationship, just always glowing and shining bright even on the darkest of nights.

As Damian turned his head to peck Cameron once more lightly on the lips Cameron smiled into the kiss. Their eyes caught each other's as they often did and Cameron noted the brilliant shine in Damian's light blue eyes, he grinned adoringly.

_Just like the moon._


	5. Phone Sex

**Summary: For the anon who prompted for Phone Sex  
>Rating: M<strong>

* * *

><p>Cameron stared blankly at the number on his phone for a few seconds, he had scrolled through his contacts to find Damian's number yet he couldn't muster up the courage to actually phone him. The Glee Project had been finished for a week so Damian was currently residing in Greece for a holiday whilst Cameron was stuck back home in Texas.<p>

Cameron missed Damian, they had grown really close over the course of the whole competition, it felt odd to not see the Irish boy every day. With a deep intake of breath he hit the dial button and waited for Damian to pick up.

After four rings Cameron finally heard Damian's voice on the other end of the line. Damian sounded out of breath, his accent was thick and Cameron couldn't help but wonder what he could have been doing.

"Cam, hey, w—what're you calling for?" The Irish boy panted in a rush.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Cameron replied, he couldn't disguise the compassion in his voice, he just wished he could see Damian's face right now; he would give anything for that privilege.

"Oh, Cam." Cameron could tell that Damian's voice had softened. The blonde boy smiled into the phone, clutching it harder. "I don't know if right now is a good time to talk though" Damian carried on, he sounded really embarrassed.

"What why not?" Cameron asked, he had been sure to pre-check the time difference so it was a perfectly okay time during the day; it wasn't too late or too early in Greece. He heard Damian clear his throat on the other end.

"W—well to be honest uh—jesus" Damian muttered, Cameron raised his eyebrow.

"What are you with a girl or something?" The hipster asked bitterly, of course Damian would have a girl with him. He was on holiday and he had those stupidly gorgeous blue eyes which attract women like flies towards him.

"No, of course I'm not, Cam." Damian remarked quickly. Cameron could tell he was struggling with what words to say.

"Damian just tell me, come on." Cameron said impatiently, he heard Damian's tongue click on the other side of the line and he kept silent waiting for Damian's explanation. Damian sighed.

"Before you rang I—well I was" Damian started, awkwardly. "Getting off" Damian whispered, so quietly that Cameron thought he heard wrong at first. The awkward silence followed shortly after.

"You mean you were—" Cameron started.

"Yes" Damian interrupted, wishing that this conversation could end quickly to save him any further embarrassment.

Cameron shuffled in his seat, suddenly feeling heat rush through his body. Oh. So that was why Damian was so embarrassed. Cameron swallowed; he tried to control his breathing before replying back to Damian in a low voice.

"Are you still doing it?" Before Cameron realised he had whispered that huskily into the phone, he could literally feel Damian's eyes grow wide.

"I—no, not anymore but" Damian paused, Cameron silently urged the Irish boy to continue. "I'm still hard." Damian carried on. Cameron had to forcefully prevent himself from groaning into the receiver. He could feel himself getting hard.

"So am I" Cameron replied, he heard Damian moan on the other end.

"Cam" Damian whined into the receiver, Cameron lowered his hand to palm at his erection through his jeans.

"Are you touching yourself?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, oh god yes" Damian gasped, Cameron cussed and frantically tried to undo his trousers with one hand, the other hand was gripped tightly on his phone listening intently to the moans escaping Damian's mouth.

"So am I, fuck—I just want to kiss you right now" Cameron muttered, his voice low from lust and the pleasure of his hand stroking his hard cock. He pumped slowly at his erection, emitting long pleasurable moans down the receiver.

"I'd like that. I keep imagining that it's you touching me." Damian whimpered, his groans evident in Cameron's ear. Cameron suppressed a hiss.

"Damo, fuck." Cameron replied, still pumping away at his length. "Keep talking" Cameron urged the Irish boy; he needed to hear Damian's voice. Just anything.

"I want you to touch everywhere, I want—I want you to kiss at my neck leaving marks everywhere" Damian grunted into the phone, his pants growing louder. Cameron moaned deep.

"And then what" He breathed into the phone.

"Then I want you to—to lick down my chest—ah—and then bite down hard." Both Damian and Cameron groaned into the phone, both starting to reach their climax.

"Fuck—the things I want to do to you." Cameron moaned, imagining a naked Damian in front of him, willing to let Cameron do anything to him. Cameron nearly came at the sight. "I want you in my mouth" He growled to Damian.

Damian whimpered at let out a loud ecstatic series of moans which sounded so dirty, so enticing that Cameron couldn't help but release along with his Irish friend. They both panted in comfortable silence before Cameron broke the silence.

"We should do that more often" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah—jesus—just yeah." Damian replied, his mind not quite functioning properly, he was still on a high from coming so hard.

"Hey, Damo?" Cameron whispered "I love you." Damian smiled brightly to himself.

"I love you too, Cam. I'll see you in August okay?" He whispered back. Both boys hung up and lay content in what had just happened.


	6. Spin The Bottle

**Summary: Lindsay decides to play Spin the Bottle at the house-warming party for Cameron and Damian.  
>Rating: T<strong>

* * *

><p>"Right so who's ready to get started then!" Lindsay said excitedly to the room full of people.<p>

"Emily still isn't here yet" Ellis told the dark haired girl, Lindsay looked around the room—expecting Emily to just appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, well, can anyone get hold of her?" Lindsay asked, the room suddenly became animated with loud whispers and cell phones being taken out and looked at.

"Should I call her?" McKynleigh asked, Lindsay nodded in response. Just as McKynleigh was about to hit the dial button the door to Cameron and Damian's apartment flew open and Emily entered looking disgruntled.

"Sorry I'm late" The Latina apologised, Lindsay smiled brightly at her and gestured for to sit down; she performed her iconic hair flip and wedged herself between Bryce and Alex.

Lindsay clapped her hands together causing everyone's heads to turn towards her, once she gained everyone's attention she smiled brightly at them all.

"Okay, as a house-warming party for the newlyweds over there" Lindsay said sarcastically, Damian feigned a glare at her and Cameron laughed airily at the insinuation. "Hannah and I wanted to play a big game of your choice! Spin the bottle or truth or dare, guys?" She asked, everyone became suddenly interested in the games and began talking all at once, Lindsay's face grew helpless. Hannah stood up to help Lindsay out.

"Okay, quiet down, stop shouting at the poor girl" Hannah stated cheerfully. Everyone grinned and quietened down, Lindsay whispered a thank you in Hannah's ear and she looked back at the circle of kids in front of her.

"Okay now I'll give Damian the choice of game seeing as he's so far away from home" Lindsay said with a wink, all heads turned to Damian and the Irish boy in question blushed at the sudden attention.

"Spin the bottle?" He said almost as a question, afraid he'd made the wrong choice. Everyone started whooping and Hannah and Samuel who were sitting next to him patted him on the back.

"The leprechaun has spoken!" Lindsay exclaimed and she laughed as she seated herself comfortably in between Hannah and Marissa. Once they had grabbed an empty bottle and settled down once again the twelve kids decided to start, Lindsay offered to go first as it was her idea.

The kids watched as the bottle spun, it could land on anyone and it would still be awkward, Lindsay's frown turned into a caring smile as it landed on Matheus, she edged towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips—the catcalls of the rest of the group were clear in the air, she laughed coolly when she pulled away and sat back down. Matheus laughed and reached for the bottle however Lindsay interrupted him.

"I have an idea; the left of the person who has just spun the bottle has to spin it next!" Lindsay suggested, everyone murmured in agreement and Matheus withdrew his hand from the bottle. Hannah grabbed for it and spun it; she eyed Damian closely, hoping that it would land on him. The bottle finally stopped spinning and Hannah's smile fell as it landed on Ellis—she barely spoke to Ellis much, it couldn't be less awkward. Ellis shrugged and leaned forward to peck Hannah quickly on the lips and both girls withdrew quickly trying to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. Damian couldn't stop laughing which made Hannah nudge him.

"It's your go" She told him, he grinned and reached for the bottle. He didn't think anything of it when it spun, when it landed it also didn't hit him; it wasn't until he heard everything suddenly go extremely quiet and Cameron cough awkwardly that he actually realised it had landed on his best friend. His eyes locked onto Cameron's for what seemed like an eternity and he watched as Cameron gulped making his Adams apple bob nervously. Damian darted his eyes to his friends helplessly, Lindsay shrugged as if to say it was just a game and Damian swallowed his pride.

The Irish boy made his way on hands and knees to where Cameron was sitting, Cameron's eyes never left his own and that's what made it so unnerving. When Damian pressed his lips against Cameron's he really didn't know what to expect—he thought that it'd just be a quick peck just to get it over with like the others did. What he didn't expect, however, was the vibrations worming their way from his head to his toes, he didn't expect the shiver run down his spine at the sheer feel of Cameron's lips, he didn't expect Cameron to push eagerly into the kiss, and most of all—he didn't expect to _like_ it this much.

Damian pressed harder into the kiss, he felt Cameron's hand grip the small of his back and pull him closer towards him—Damian's hands flew instinctively around Cameron's waist and there was literally no space left between them. Cameron's tongue traced tentatively on Damian's bottom lip, both boys felt nervous yet completely lust-filled—it was as if they needed to deepen the kiss otherwise they would just fall apart. And that is exactly what they did.

Damian opened his mouth automatically, a small groan emitting from his mouth as he felt Cameron's tongue enter hesitant yet sincerely. He felt Cameron move his tongue to every single crevice of his mouth, behind his teeth, against his own tongue, _under_ his tongue—everywhere and Damian couldn't stop moaning appreciatively at the blonde boy's mouth work. It wasn't until they heard a cough from somewhere behind them interrupt them that they actually decided to part and blush furiously at each other.

As Damian made his way back to his seat he eyed Cameron warily, Cameron's dark eyes were boring into his with an intense passion underlying the usual calm, cool and collected look he had daily—it enticed Damian. Throughout the rest of the game the boy's couldn't take their eyes off each other and how could they? After that amazing kiss their expressions just screamed for more, as if Lindsay had noticed this she gathered everyone up and declared it was time to get some rest as they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow, everyone muttered in agreement and after a fair few goodbyes they left the apartment leaving Cameron and Damian alone at last.

Both boys' eyes locked and Cameron gestured to the bedroom, Damian followed him with no regrets into their small bedroom and he closed the door tightly, finally alone with Cameron for the first time in their new apartment.


	7. Public Sex

**Summary: The contenders go for a night out, they all get drunk and Cameron and Damian perhaps get a little too drunk.  
>Rating: M<strong>

* * *

><p>The 6 remaining contenders had a day off from filming, they were a day ahead of schedule and the producers allowed the contestants to have a relaxing day to themselves, thus the six kids decided they wanted to go out the following night to a bar.<p>

The late night was warm yet still dark even under the moonlit glow, the contenders were excited, they hadn't been on a night out for weeks and honestly it was even more exciting considering there was so little of them this time.

After a couple of drinks the group could definitely feel the alcohol in their veins, they were buzzed by it. Lindsay decided to get up and pull Samuel to the dance floor, boys stopped to admire Lindsay as she grinded against the embarrassed dreadlocked boy. She winked at the boys whose attention she currently had gained, they all cheered at her and surrounded her.

"Looks like Lindsay's having fun" Damian laughed at the brunette girl dancing hyperly with the boys around her.

"Too bad for Sam though" Hannah exclaimed, trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of Samuel just kind of bobbing behind the boys.

"Oh wait" Cameron said, a grin on his face as a couple of girls tapped Samuel's back and dragged him away. "And he scores!" Cameron cheered.

"Anybody wanna dance?" Hannah asked, she started to shake to the loud beat. She grinned at Cameron and nodded towards the dance floor, Cameron shook his head shyly. "Oh come _on_, Cam" she urged as she pulled him up and dragged him away. Cameron looked back at Damian helplessly who laughed and shrugged in return.

Damian watched Cameron move awkwardly next to a pumping Hannah, she really had way too much to drink although they all had, Damian felt his head spinning, everything just seemed so surreal. He noticed the sweat forming on Cameron's neck from the heat, he watched it trail down the blonde boy's neck and he saw it vanish beneath his shirt. _His shirt. _Cameron was wearing his usual checked-style shirt but it was drenched in sweat and was clinging to Cameron's thin chest, making the shirt turn practically see through.

"Like what we see, do we?" Damian snapped out of his trance and turned towards Alex's questioning eye. Damian averted his gaze and focused on the glass of whiskey in front of him. He downed it sharply and turned back to Alex.

"I dunno what you mean" Damian replied, his voice rough from the whiskey. Alex laughed. Damian turned back to look at Cameron who was grinning at an over-excited Hannah, Cameron turned to meet Damian's gaze and his face suddenly fell into a totally different expression.

Both boys looked at each other with a sort of dark want masked under the glow of the club. Cameron's eyes were glowing, delving deep into Damian's own ones making the Irish boy's whole body flush and heat up.

"Oh, honey, I know eye-screwing when I see it." Alex said, Damian once again turned his attention towards the boy next to him. He laughed once more.

"I seriously have no clue what you're talking about" Alex raised an eyebrow at Damian's denial and shrugged.

"Think what you want but you're drunk, he's drunk, it's bound to happen." Damian blushed and looked away at the insinuation. "Spaghetti is straight until you heat it up" Alex carried on, laughing at Damian spluttering on his drink.

Cameron and Hannah walked back over, both worn out and panting from the dancing. Damian felt searing heat as Cameron took his seat back next the Irish boy. He leant in towards Damian and placed his hands over Damian's which was currently holding his drink. Damian felt heat rise to his cheeks at the feel of Cameron's sweaty palm over his.

Cameron lifted the drink up to his lips and downed the rest of the alcohol, smiling widely at the flushed boy next to him. "Come dance" Cameron whispered into the brunette's ear. Damian caught Alex's humoured eye and then nodded suddenly, allowing Cameron to pull him up in one sharp movement.

Without a look back at Hannah and Alex he followed Cameron to the middle of the dance floor, a fast paced song blasted through the speakers. Cameron grabbed a hold of Damian's waist and pulled his hips flush against his own. Damian couldn't help but groan at the contact of his hips against Cameron's.

They continued to gyrate against each other, thrusting slowly against each other's hips, both moaning deep into the others ears. Damian was hard, he could also feel Cameron's hard erection rub slowly against his own, he lost control and continued to grind his hips into Cameron's panting as Cameron met his thrusts enthusiastically.

Cameron's lips were parted and his upper lip had twisted into a lustful smirk, his eyes were half closed and glazed over as he focused intently on the jolts which enticed his body every time Damian's hips met his.

"Let's get out of here" Cameron whispered. Damian agreed and before he knew it Cameron was leading him out of the club and onto the street.

The air hit both the boys like ice compared to the club; dizziness surrounded them as fresh air ran alongside the alcohol in their systems. Damian felt drunker than he had been all night. He felt Cameron's hand tighten around his own and he squeezed it back in response.

They rounded a corner and stood before an empty dark alleyway, barely any light hit the passageway, Cameron eyed it incredulously and something dark passed across his eyes as he led Damian further into the alley.

Damian found himself being pushed roughly against the wall as, without warning, Cameron's lips attached themselves to his neck in hard bites and licks. Damian writhed against Cameron's body, his hips thrusted aimlessly into Cameron's own earning a guttural moan from the Texan which sent vibrations through Damian's chest.

Cameron kissed up Damian's neck, up his jaw line before stopping when he reached Damian's lips. He looked into the Irish boy's eyes looking for any sign of acceptance, any sign to say that it was okay for him to continue.

Damian nodded hazily and soon after Cameron's lips crashed into Damian's own with such force that Damian couldn't believe he didn't crack his head open on the wall behind them. The night air sent a chill throughout his body and he couldn't help but shudder deeply as Cameron's tongue traced his bottom lip.

Damian darted his tongue out to meet Cameron's, his mouth opened wide to let Cameron have his way. Cameron obliged and pushed his tongue roughly into Damian's mouth, licking at all the crevices he wanted to taste every inch of the Irish boy's mouth. Damian moaned into Cameron's mouth, urging Cameron to push his tongue in further.

They parted slowly; both their lips were red and bruised by the sheer intensity of the kiss. Cameron's hands lowered to Damian's belt buckle, Damian placed his hands of Cameron's to prevent him from doing so which earned a confused look from the blonde boy.

"We can't do that here" Damian muttered, suddenly self-conscious at the fact that anyone could walk by and see them. Samuel, Lindsay, Hannah, Alex, even people they didn't know.

"Come on" Cameron mumbled, pressing light kisses against Damian's neck. "Isn't it something you've always wanted to do" He whispered darkly against the brunette's neck. "It's exciting"

Damian whined into the heat of Cameron's mouth and tilted Cameron's head up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. "Okay" He hummed against Cameron's lips. "Do it." Cameron's eyes glazed over with passion as he nodded and grabbed at the Irish boys belt buckle. Damian pressed kisses onto Cameron's head as the blonde boy fumbled with his belt and then his trousers.

"I'm just gonna go right away and do it" Cameron told Damian huskily. Cameron started to lick at his own fingers, coating them with saliva so that they'll easily slick into Damian. His fingers trailed softly over Damian's thighs and Damian hissed as Cameron's lean finger started to stroke at his puckered entrance. Cameron slipped his finger in, closing his eyes at the tight blazing heat.

It was painful, even with the heavy buzz of alcohol. Damian closed his eyes with the aching feeling of Cameron's finger inside of him. As if Cameron understood how much it would hurt he felt Cameron's lips back on his, Cam's tongue licking behind his teeth. Cameron quickly slipped another finger in, digging deeper and moving in a scissoring motion to try and widen the hole.

Damian grunted into the kiss, pangs of pleasure ran through him, the small pangs turned into large blasts of intense pleasure as Cameron rubbed against that small nub. He removed his lips from Cameron's and planted them on Cameron's shoulder, biting down hard to try to muffle the sound of his groans.

Cameron smiled against Damian's neck and brushed his fingers over the nub again, he could feel Damian thrashing beneath him and nothing had been more enticing. A third finger entered and Damian could feel his eyes watering from the sheer pain yet the tantalizing delight of Cameron's fingers rubbing his prostate. He desperately needed more; Cameron's fingers just weren't enough.

"Cam, I'm ready" He managed to choke out against Cameron's shoulder. He heard Cameron let out a shaky breath as his friend pulled his fingers out.

"This might feel a bit weird" Cameron whispered, his hot breath tickling Damian's ear. Cameron lowered his trousers in a quick motion and licked at his palms to slick up his erection, he really didn't want to hurt Damian too much.

Damian braced himself as Cameron slowly started to push in; his eyes bulged as he felt so completely full in such a short amount of time. Cameron was inside him, he felt like crying. Cameron let out a hot wisp of breath against Damian's cheek as he pulled slowly back out only to slide back in once more.

"Quicker, Cam, Jesus" Damian breathed harshly. Cameron nodded and started to slide faster in and out, they built a quick rhythm, the sound of their pants crossed together all the two boys could feel was sheer ecstasy.

They don't remember exactly when their fingers laced together but apparently it happened as they clutched desperately against each other, Cameron still thrusting lustfully hard into Damian. Their lips met once more in a clash of teeth and tongues, they just needed to feel more of each other.

They were both reaching their climax quickly, Damian's pants sounded louder and louder with each thrust, Cameron carried on ramming into the Irish boy, his fingers finding their way to Damian's currently hard erection. Damian hissed at the sensitivity of the feel of Cameron's hand against his length.

Cameron started to pump away in time with his thrusts and Damian was gone, all the Irish boy could see was white and he came loudly growling Cameron's name in pure ecstasy. Cameron mumbled a quick "_shit_" at the site of Damian becoming completely undone and came soon after the Irish boy.

Their fingers were still interlaced as they regained their breath, just literally staring at each other for god knows how long. Cameron pressed his lips once more against Damian's in a lazily kiss. Once they parted they pulled their trousers back up and sheepishly eyed each other. The buzz of the alcohol was starting to wear off but it was too early to start to worry about what they had just done.

They just decided to leave it be and as they made their way back to the club to meet the others, both spent, they smiled despite the awful situation they had put themselves in.


	8. Whistles The Wind

**Summary: Damian loses control and does something he really regrets.  
>Rating: T<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well it breaks my heart to see you this way;<strong>_

_**The beauty in life where's it gone?  
>And somebody told me you were doing okay,<br>Somehow I guess they were wrong.**_

_**Whistles the Wind.  
>Whistles the Wind. <strong>_

He hated fighting with Cameron, he hated that he had that one weak moment where he ruined literally everything. All the weeks where he built up a relationship with the blonde boy only to have it completely destroyed within seconds.

He hated himself, he hated that he boarded that damn plane back to Ireland without a second word to the distraught boy. He hated what he did to Cameron; he honestly wished with every inch of his being that he could change what had happened. It was all in the past now, the past wasn't easily reversed it was unchangeable yet it could be helped, Damian hadn't the courage to speak to Cameron again let alone fix it.

The vision of Cameron's face, screwed up in clear pain, in complete anguish was stuck in Damian's mind, it rolled like a broken record in his head, his thoughts refusing to demolish the memory. He spent various nights completely enthralled in that painful expression of Cameron's as he left the blonde boy standing there helplessly, unsure of what to do.

That, Damian had to admit, was his biggest regret so far. It honestly broke him to see Cameron's face pull that kind of expression, his heart stung at the mere memory of it. What he wouldn't give to be able to just turn up on Cameron's doorstep, to see the shocked yet hopeful face of his friend, to kiss away all the grief all the pain—no. Wait. That's what got Damian in this stupid mess to begin with.

Yes, he kissed Cameron. Yes, he had planned to. Yes, he was without question in love with the boy. But for that one moment Damian had completely forget that this was Cameron. This was the boy who was so Christian that simply kissing a girl made his whole soul fill with regret in fear of cheating. Damian's mind blanked as his lips touched his friends, jolts surged throughout his body, the passion swallowing his heart whole leaving his mind behind in a dark crevice, completely forgotten for this split second of pleasure.

He had only snapped out of this blissful utopia when he felt a rough force against his shoulders, he came back to reality when Cameron pushed him away. His eyes lingered on Cameron's lips before trailing up to the entirety of the boys face. It was twisted into an anguished expression, Damian's heart broke.

That was when everything completely shattered around the Irish boy. His world fell apart in that one stupid mistake. He lost his best friend, his confident, the boy he loved, all because he couldn't handle leaving for Ireland without kissing him, without _trying_.

Of course he had expected a slightly better reaction from Cameron; however he could hardly blame his friend for acting the way he did. It was his own fault, not Cameron's. Which is why Damian boarded that plane without another word. He was embarrassed, humiliated and utterly mortified at the rejection, the imprint of Cameron's watering eyes forever boring into him.

All Damian could do was lie awake in his bed, the regret of kissing Cameron covering every inch of his soul, gripping at him like a deadly vice not willing to let go and shrouding him with his mistakes. He let out one heart-wrenching sob just to try and do _something_ to let his feelings out in the open instead of being ready to burst out of his chest at any given moment.

He clutched desperately at his bed sheets; he just needed to physically feel something remotely related to comfort, he knew what the comfort he was searching for was however it was near impossible to obtain. And that terrified the Irish boy.

All of a sudden his tears stopped, his eyes became blank as they stared aimlessly at his bedroom ceiling, his hold on his bed covers had loosened and they slipped through his fingers gracefully. His breathing became more controlled and shallow as he face became less distressed and more solemn.

He honestly felt vulnerable, he felt _numb._

The only sound in the room was the soft breeze in between the branches of the trees outsides, the soft swaying of the leaves. The wind whistling against the clear glass of his window. He stared uselessly at his ceiling until, without even knowing, he slowly fell into a deep sleep. He subconsciously dreamt of Cameron, Cameron's face was smiling brightly at him. Damian felt a rush of warm heat around him as he reached out to trace his fingers over the back of Cameron's hand. Cameron entwined their fingers together and their eyes met in a passionate gaze.

Then Damian met darkness in sleep, the vision of Cameron blurred into blackness as Damian delved deep into his subconscious, feeling all the pain and all of the hurt increase tenfold until he found himself sobbing quietly to himself. He awoke with a tear stained face, the sound of the wind still evident in the quiet night.

The whistling of the wind being Damian's only comfort.


	9. Shower Sex

**Sumarry: Just mindless smut  
>Rating: M<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we try something?" Cameron asked Damian in a low voice; Damian raised his eyebrow and eyed the boy suspiciously.<p>

"Depends what it is" He replied, his gaze not leaving the blondes.

Cameron darted his gaze around the room before answering in a growl "You'll have to follow me and see" with that remark Cameron got up and sauntered over to the en suite bathroom. Damian's eyes shot wide as he caught on to what Cameron was insinuating.

He checked to see if anyone was around before standing up and hurrying to the bathroom, suddenly hard from the thought of what was going to happen.

He stepped into the bathroom, the shower was already running and Cameron was nowhere in sight. Damian's eyes fell to the floor as he saw Cameron's clothes thrown aimlessly all over the floor. His cheeks blushed red as he eyed the shower.

The Irish boy stripped his clothes off in a frantic rush, anxious to feel Cameron against him. The steam of the hot shower was visible in the air and Damian was becoming more and more undone as he drew nearer to the shower.

Suddenly the shower door opened to reveal a naked Cameron smirking at his brunette friend. Damian narrowed his eyes with a lustful gaze and stepped in the shower with new found confidence. He pushed Cameron roughly against the wall, attacking his neck impatiently with rough sucks and kisses.

He trailed his tongue down Cameron's collar bone causing the boy to moan deeply, Cameron's fingers found their way to Damian's hair, tugging it slightly. Damian pulled away from Cameron's neck and crashed his lips to the blonde boy's in a fit of need.

Their tongues trailed against each other's as they kissed fiercely, passionately. Their teeth clicked against each other but they didn't stop, Damian pushed harder against Cameron, trying to get his tongue as far into the blonde boy's mouth as he possibly could. Cameron groaned into the kiss, his bodily urges took over when without warned his hips rolled into Damian's.

Damian hissed with lust, he broke the kiss to look at Cameron's ardour expression. Damian's gaze never left Cameron's as he bucked his hips hard against Cameron's causing the nerd to cuss and groan. Cameron found himself not able to produce any coherent words instead he grunted and gasped as he continuously rolled his hips hard and in time with Damian's. Soon the two boy's found a rhythm which caused them both to turn into a whimpering mess.

Damian pulled away from his friend and kissed him hard on the lips once more, Cameron responded eagerly into the kiss, gasping as he felt Damian bite down on his bottom lip. Damian's hand trailed down Cameron's back, as soon as he reached that particular puckered hole he could feel the shiver run through Cameron.

Cameron hissed through his teeth and a glazed expression covered his face. He felt his legs going weak; Damian wrapped an arm around Cameron's waist to support him from falling down. The water ran down Damian's hand, lubricating it enough to slip through that little hole with ease. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of how tight Cameron was, the heat radiated around his finger as he pushed in and out Cameron, slowly easing the hole wider.

Cameron bit into Damian's shoulder harshly, his hardened length was starting to hurt and his whole body was vibrating from the feel of Damian pushing another finger in him, stretching him further. The water was so hot, so enticing on his skin making the entire experience ten times more tantalizing.

When Damian put a third finger in Cameron couldn't help but cry out in a muffled scream, Damian smirked as he found that little nub which sent Cameron over the edge. Cameron felt so good it was like he could faint at any moment, the water felt electric against his skin, sending bursts of heat in his veins.

"Are you ready" Damian muttered, his voice was so low and husky, Cameron had never been so turned on before.

"J—just do it" Cameron managed to reply, still enticed by all of his senses being heightened due to the mere thought of Damian being inside him soon. Damian nodded and positioned himself under Cameron's hole. He made sure their eyes met as he slowly pushed into Cameron's stretched hole.

Cameron hissed at the pain, he knew it'd hurt but this was just overwhelming. The water made it easier for Damian to slide in, he pushed deeper and deeper into the blonde boy earning grunts, moans and shoulder bites from Cameron.

Both boys stopped abruptly as soon as Damian had pushed the whole way in, their eyes met and soon after they found their lips crashing involuntarily into each other. Tongues traced tongues and both boys moaned into each other's mouths as they started to move.

Damian continuously thrusted harder and deeper into the blonde boy who was moaning a stream of incoherent words. Damian started to palm at Cameron's still hard length, Cameron hissed at the contact and tried to resist coming on the spot.

Damian started to pump away at Cameron's length, urging Cameron to let go. Cameron obliged after a few more thrusts and pumps and came over Damian's hand. His breath was heavy and he could barely muffle the rest of his moans when Damian carried on thrusting into him.

"Cam" Damian moaned as he came shortly after Cameron did. Both boys stood panting, regaining their breath. They met each other's gaze once more and Damian leant in to kiss Cameron tenderly on the lips, lazily tracing his tongue along the bottom of the boy's lip.

He pulled out of Cameron, who hissed at how raw it felt. Damian placed light kisses on Cameron's chest, kissing up his chest, his neck and eventually planting soft kisses onto his lips which Cameron responded slowly.

They turned the shower off and exited, both boys re-dressed and took it in turns to sneak out of the en suite bathroom without being spotted. Once they were settled on their own beds Alex and Samuel walked in giving questioning looks to both the boys wet hair.

"The shower went crazy" Cameron explained, winking subtly at Damian.

"Yeah, I was helping Cam fix it and it got us all wet" Damian replied. They both stifled a laugh at the disbelief on Alex and Samuel's face.

What they don't know can't hurt them.


	10. Marking Territory

**Summary: The boy's move into their new apartment!  
>Rating: M<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cam—I'm dreaming aren't I?" Damian whispered to his friend, he heard Cameron laugh from next to him and felt Cameron's arm wrap around his neck comfortably.<p>

"If you're dreaming then so am I" Cameron replied, Damian rolled his eyes at his friend and looked in front of him excitedly instead.

They had just bought their first apartment—_their first apartment_. Damian could hardly contain his excitement, he was on Glee, he was living in LA with his best friend.

"Race you in there" Damian told the taller boy, Cameron grinned and he set off running inside the apartment. "Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Damian yelled after Cameron, he started off after the boy laughing while he did so.

After playing football for so long he was easily faster than Cameron, he caught up to the boy in a flash making Cameron laugh hysterically. He passed Cameron and stuck his tongue out at him as he did.

"You're losing, Cam!" Damian called back, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back, Damian lost balance as he was mid-way through running and he tripped over his own feet. He heard Cameron yelp suddenly before he crashed into the body who was pulling him.

Both boy's crashed onto the floor, Damian landing uncomfortably on top of Cameron, who was currently in a fit of laughter—finding the whole thing impossibly hilarious.

"Cam, you're such an idiot" Damian mumbled to the boy underneath him, Cameron roared with laughter once more causing Damian to laugh along heartily.

"You shouldn't try to beat me then" Cameron managed through laughter, Damian smirked and moved his leg slightly in an attempt to sit up, he heard Cameron groan from under him—he looked alarmingly at the boy.

"Oh my god, Cam. I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Damian asked, freaking out slightly. Cameron's face flushed red and his stare didn't quite meet Damian's eyes. "Cam? Did I knee you or something?" Damian asked once more—he felt worried that Cameron wasn't talking.

"You didn't hurt me" Cameron muttered, his ears turning beetroot. Damian raised an eyebrow.

"But Cam it sounded like I—_oh_" Damian shut his mouth tightly as he realised what had just happened. His cheeks tinged red yet he held his ground. Both boy's stayed silent, awkwardness covering the quiet apartment.

Damian eyed Cameron swiftly, the boy's face was red, his eyes were frantically looking at anything other than Damian, he could feel him shaking from underneath him—it was surprisingly enticing to watch.

"Cameron" Damian whispered, forcing Cameron to look at him—when dark blue eyes met light blue Damian couldn't hold it in anymore. He captured Cameron's lips fiercely with his own in clumsy movements—Cameron moaned loudly against his mouth, his arms wrapping automatically around the Irish boy's neck.

Damian opened his mouth to dart his tongue out, his tongue trailed the entirety of Cameron's closed lips—begging Cameron to open his mouth to let him explore.

Cameron obliged and Damian happily delved his tongue into the taller boy's mouth, licking at everything he possibly could—Cameron's mouth was extremely hot, Cameron's moans sent vibrations into Damian's own mouth the vibrations shot down Damian's chest making their way to his groin.

They parted slowly, Damian noticed Cameron's lips were moist and puffy from the intensity of the previous kiss—he released a guttural moan before attacking the blonde boy's lips furiously once more. Cameron responded just as enthusiastically, his hands releasing from Damian's hair and trailing down the boy's neck, down his arms and stopping at the bottom of the Irish boy's shirt.

Damian backed off a bit to give Cameron some room to pull his shirt off—as soon as Damian's shirt was discarded Damian kissed Cameron hard once more and pulled his shirt up so that it was nearly off—however Damian stopped so that the shirt was covering the blonde boy's eyes and holding his arms in the air. Damian inwardly growled at Cameron's lips trying to helplessly find his.

Cameron pushed his head forward—his lips moving aimlessly, Damian's pants grew uncomfortably tight and his chest felt heavy. He leant in the capture Cameron's lips with his own, he felt Cameron smile into the kiss which made his stomach flutter uncontrollably. Their tongues found each other straight away, they licked and explored each other's mouths for a while however soon their lower halves were starting to become unbearable.

Cameron pulled his shirt fully off himself and threw it onto the floor—he raked his eyes over Damian's chest, his eyes taking in his tanned skin, pink nipples and finally landing on the trail of dark hair delving into his trousers. Cameron licked his lips and pushed Damian down before straddling his hips. Cameron bent low and licked a long trail on Damian's neck, Damian tilted his head back and groaned deeply, Cameron's tongue felt wet and hot and the heat was just so intense—so fiery Damian couldn't handle it.

Cameron licked down Damian's neck, stopping abruptly at his nipples. He entwined their hands together and experimentally licked at the boy's nipple, Damian hissed in pleasure—almost egging Cameron to carry on. Cameron smirked as he carried on licking and sucking, he enjoyed feeling Damian writhe underneath him helplessly.

Cameron kissed the nipple once more before trailing his tongue down the brunette's toned torso; Damian curled his toes and moaned at the warmth of Cameron's tongue. Damian saw where Cameron was heading and he quickly moved to undo his trousers, once the buttons were undone Cameron pulled Damian's jeans off eagerly. Damian's jeans were soon discarded and Cameron quickly removed his own, both boy's eyes scanned over each other's bodies appreciatively—their bulges hard and uncomfortable in their boxers.

Cameron pushed Damian down once more and licked at the fabric surrounding the Irish boy's length. Damian screamed in complete bliss—the warmth, oh god _the warmth_. Cameron hummed around the fabric, licking and scraping his teeth lightly across it—the fabric moistened and clung to Damian's painfully hard length. Every touch, every lick felt electric to the Irish boy, he wanted to scream, he wanted Cameron to take him in his mouth; he wanted to thrust so hard into Cameron to make him see stars. Suddenly Cameron pulled away and Damian whined desperately, he watched as Cameron sat away from Damian and pulled his own boxers down.

Damian's eyes widened in surprise as he saw what the boy was doing, Cameron sucked on his fingers seductively, his eyes never leaving Damian's. Damian gulped and his arms moved to touch himself.

Cameron's fingers stroked at his own puckered hole, Damian saw Cameron's face twist from uncomfortable to complete ecstasy as his fingers coiled and dug deeper, Damian licked his lips and removed his hand from his own length. He crawled over to the blonde boy and kissed him hard on the lips, Cameron whined into the kiss—sending vibrations throughout Damian once more.

"Can I?" Damian asked, his voice sounded so gruff it barely sounded like him, Cameron nodded in surprise. Damian pushed his fingers into Cameron's mouth—Cameron licked sloppily over them, coating them in saliva. Damian pulled them out and pushed them slowly into Cameron's hold, Cameron hissed once more and leant forward to kiss Damian's lips softly.

Damian twisted his fingers slightly hitting a small nub as he did so, Cameron cried loudly into the Irish boy's mouth—which was the single hottest thing Damian had ever experienced. Damian carried on hitting that nub, he enjoyed how Cameron's body shivered violently whenever he did, he loved the cries Cameron made—they sounded so unlike Cameron yet so _Cameron_ it was unreal.

"Dam—Damian do it" Cameron gasped against the boy's lips, Damian just realised how painfully hard he really was, his length was throbbing with need to be inside this gorgeous boy. He murmured incomprehensible replies and pulled his fingers slowly out, Cameron whined at the loss of pressure and he grabbed at Damian's shoulders. He stood up and rummaged through his trouser pockets to find a condom; he finally found one and ripped it open—slipping it onto his throbbing length quickly. He returned to Cameron and bit his lip suddenly nervous.

"How do you want to do—" Damian was cut off by Cameron's lips once more, he felt Cameron grip his shoulders tightly and move—before Damian knew it Cameron was lowering himself onto his cock. Damian cried out at the sudden heat, he gripped Cameron's waist hard, not caring whether it would leave marks, he needed something to stop him from thrusting mindlessly into that wonderful heat.

Damian's groin was vibrating violently, the heat rushing quickly to his head—he could swear that he was seeing stars. Cameron groaned at the feel of Damian filling him so completely—so suddenly, he had to stop for a moment. Cameron caught Damian's gaze and they simply stared at each other for a brief second. Damian pressed light kisses to Cameron's chest, Cameron's breath blowing softly on Damian's hair, his hands entwined in the brunette's short locks.

"I'm gonna move in a minute, is that okay?" Cameron whispered tenderly, Damian could hardly reply he nodded enthusiastically instead. Cameron raised his hips so that he could only feel the tip of Damian's cock. He lowered himself suddenly, gasping helplessly at the abrupt feel of the entirety of the brunette's length inside him.

"Cam" Damian moaned gruffly, his hands still gripping the blonde boy's waist tightly. Cameron pressed a light kiss to the boy's hair.

"You can move now" He responded, his lips still against Damian's hair. Damian growled and cupped Cameron's ass, holding it as he manoeuvred Cameron to the ground, he crawled on top of Cameron—still inside of him. Cameron wrapped his legs around the lower half of Damian's body and Damian thrusted hard into the blonde boy, Cameron yelped at the sudden impact.

They began at a slow rhythm, Damian pulling out slowly then pushing back in as equally slowly, each time never failed to make Cameron moan gratifyingly. Cameron soon started responding to Damian's thrusts, as Damian pushed into Cameron the blonde boy's hips met his at the same time making the impact that little bit more enticing. Damian let out a loud moan.

They started to move faster, Damian thrusting continuously hard into Cameron, pounding him in a quickly developed rhythm, Cameron responding with as much enthusiasm. The squelch and slap of skin against skin mixed with both boys' deeply moaning with the upmost pleasure covered the previously quiet apartment.

Damian wrapped his hand around Cameron's cock, pumping away in fast, sloppy movements, Cameron hissed at the warmth around his length and the continuous filling of his hole—he couldn't take it anymore, he gasped and writhed and his head went completely dizzy as Damian started to pump faster on his cock.

Soon Cameron could only see white as he came hard, covering Damian's hand and his own stomach. The sight of Cameron letting go pushed Damian over the edge and after a few more hard thrusts he was done—he let go and with a guttural moan he released inside of Cameron.

Both boys's stayed lazily in the same position for a while, their minds calming down from the intensity of their orgasms. Damian eventually pulled out; he discarded the condom in the nearest bin and locked gazes with Cameron. Cameron smiled dotingly at the boy in front of him causing Damian's heart to pound.

"It's a good thing we now have our own apartment" Cameron told the Irish boy, Damian raised an eyebrow. "It means we get to do a lot more of that" Damian laughed at Cameron's response and crawled over to the boy, kissing him lovingly. He pulled away and looked around the room.

"Well we've now marked our territory on the floor. How about we mark the bed next?" Damian suggested, Cameron grinned and pressed his lips against the other boy's once more.

"That sounds perfect" He mumbled against Damian's lips.


	11. Pinky Promise

**A/N: The very first Dameron Kid!Fic ! I hope you guys like it, I've always wanted to write a AU Kid!Fic!**

* * *

><p>Cameron wasn't sure how he bumped into Damian, they weren't even in the same class and he never saw many kids outside of school, but there Damian was—sitting on the curb by himself near Cameron's house. Cameron looked up at his mommy with big blue eyes filled with so much confusion as to why a small boy was sitting outside their house.<p>

Cameron started to feel shy and tentative as they neared the boy; he clutched his mom's coat tightly and manoeuvred himself so that he was now behind his mom. His mommy looked at him with a reassuring stare then gave a kind grin to the young boy with the strangely icy blue stare.

"Hello" Cameron's mommy said with a sweet voice, Damian's eyes grew impossibly large and a faint blush covered his cheeks as soon as he noticed the lady in front of him. The lady bent low so that she was now eye level with Damian, her smile was still impossibly sweet. "Who're you then?" She asked softly. Damian flushed red again and started to kick his feet slightly where he sat, he avoided the lady's gaze suddenly he met a deep blue colour, a young boy—older than him but still pretty young—hiding behind the lady.

"Damian" Damian muttered, his accent took the lady by surprise, he blushed once more in embarrassment as he watched Cameron's face twist in complete confusion at his accent—he always hated the way everyone looked at him as soon as he spoke. Which was why he stood up without another word to the lady and her son and he ran, he ran as far as he could to get away from the confusion—he wanted the safety of his family, his family who understood him.

Cameron's mommy looked concerned as she found Cameron's hand and gripped it tightly.

"He must be one of the children of the couple who moved here recently" She said, her eyes still following the direction the young Irish boy took. Cameron also looked in that exact same direction, his face still confused yet understanding. He looked up at his mommy once more.

"Mommy, d'ya think it's hard for him to make friends?" Cameron asked with complete innocence, his mommy smiled at him warmly.

"Yes, I think so" She replied, sadness evident in her voice, Cameron frowned.

"Then I'll be his friend" He said determinedly, a large smile grew on his mommy's face.

"You'll need to find him again, then" She said, Cameron frowned once more—apparently thinking hard. His eyes suddenly brightened and he smiled excitedly at his mommy.

"I'll search everywhere for him, he can't be too hard to find right, mommy? I'll find him and we'll be best friends" Cameron exclaimed, his mommy laughed and led the excited boy into the house and away from the cold winter air.

"Well when you do feel free to bring him round here" She remarked, Cameron nodded with a smile.

"I will, I hope he's in my class—I don't know any kids outside my class" Cameron said dejectedly, his mommy sat him down and gave him a plate full of biscuits with a glass of warmed milk.

"I'm sure you'll bump into each other, love" She encouraged.

"Oh we will" Cameron exclaimed, he turned around to catch his mommy's eye. "I have that weird feeling in my tummy which tells me that I'm gonna see him again" His face fell quickly and he bit his lip. "Or I feel sick" He added, his mommy laughed airily and she scooped him up in his arms and kissed his nose causing him to squirm.

"When you do find him again he'll be lucky to have you in his life" She said softly, Cameron smiled, nodded then yawned. His mommy carried him upstairs and tucked him in his bed, once he finally fell into a soft, deep sleep she looked at his face for a while.

_Weird feeling in your tummy, huh? Doesn't that sound familiar_, she thought as she left the room quietly, leaving Cameron to dream happily of him and his new soon-to-be best friend.

Cameron awoke the next morning earlier than normal, he wasted no time in pulling his trousers up and his woolly shirt on—he raced downstairs more excited than a young child on Christmas Day, his mommy was already up and making breakfast she turned to him with a surprised look.

"Cameron? I was just about to wake you up, you never wake up without me telling you to" Her voice was completely and utterly surprised which made Cameron laugh sweetly.

"I want to go out and play!" Cameron exclaimed, it was the weekend so the young boy didn't have school, his mommy frowned.

"It's cold outside—I don't want you to catch anything" Cameron pulled the small cereal bowl towards him and pulled a pouting face at his mommy.

"I'll wear my scarf and gloves" Cameron urged, "Please let me go! I want to find that kid" Cameron's mommy stared at him for a moment, judging his expression—Cameron looked hopeful and innocent, she sighed.

"Okay then, but I want you to put a coat on as well!" Cameron cheered. "One more thing, you've got to eat all your breakfast too" His mommy told him, he nodded and began to eat in a rush—excited at the chance of finding that boy with the strange voice once more.

Cameron finally finished his breakfast; he raced to the front room to grab his coat however his mommy stopped him.

"Cameron, slow down a bit okay? I want you to be really careful on the roads do you understand me?" She asked, Cameron nodded eagerly and stood on his tip-toes to reach for the front door; he managed to open it (just) and bounded down the pavement. "Don't go too far okay?" His mommy yelled after him, he waved at her and carried on down the pavement—anxious to find the boy.

And there he was, surprisingly, sitting on the exact same pavement in front of Cameron's house, Cameron's eyes grew large and he stopped abruptly—starting to become slightly shy at the sudden encounter with the boy. Damian turned his head around at the sound of approaching feet and he turned red much like he did yesterday, that seemed to snap Cameron out of his embarrassment.

"Hi" Cameron said confidently, Damian eyed him carefully and kicked his feet back and forth—not uttering a word. Cameron shrugged it off and sat himself next to the strange boy; he caught Damian's eyes and gave him a wide smile. "I want to be your friend" Cameron stated, Damian's eyes were impossibly wide with disbelief, he bit his lip and looked away—something akin to tears formed in his eyes and he wiped his face with his sleeve, still not saying a word, Cameron didn't let this deter him. "You don't talk much, do you?" Cameron asked the brunette, Damian shook his head.

"Well I heard you talk yesterday" Cameron remarked, he looked in front of him at the cars passing the small street. He then looked back at Damian and gave him a toothy smile. "I liked your voice" He said, catching the brunette completely off guard. Damian's cheeks grew rosy and he shook his head violently.

"No-one can understand me" Damian said with a sigh, Cameron's smile grew large at the sound of Damian's voice. "S'why I don't have any friends" Damian admitted, his eyes watering again. Cameron patted him on the back—Damian wide-eyed at the contact.

"I want to be your friend" Cameron repeated, he held out a small hand to the brunette. "Cameron" He told the Irish boy, Damian eyed his hand warily before taking it in his own and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Damian" The brunette replied, Cameron smiled once more and Damian's eyes softened at that kind, goofy smile, the first smile he'd ever received from his very first friend.

"Why aren't you in school?" Cameron asked, Damian suddenly grew solemn and looked at his feet, withdrawing his hand from the blonde boy's grasp. Cameron noticed this sudden change of attitude, he leant in closer to the other boy. "Is it 'cos you're lonely?" Cameron asked, Damian shook his head.

"Nah, I'm moving away soon, there's no point" Damian replied, Cameron simply stared at him for a while. "My dad needed to come here for a bit for work but now it's over we can move back" Damian stated, Cameron felt a dull thud in his chest, he felt like his heart was sick.

"But we've only just become friends" Cameron said sadly, Damian nodded—a pout forming on his lips. Cameron looked away for a split second then raised his pinky towards Damian. Damian looked confused.

"Pinky promise me we'll always be friends, you'll remember me right?" Cameron asked him, Damian was taken aback but nodded nonetheless; Cameron raised his pinky higher in front of Damian's face. "Then swear to me" Cameron said in all seriousness. Damian connected their pinky's and shook, Cameron grinned once more. "We'll meet again and when we do nothing will have changed" Cameron enthused the brunette, Damian cried once more—overcome with the feeling of having made his first friend.

* * *

><p>"So you're in this crazy competition as well huh? I'm from Texas, where're you from?" Cameron asked the boy in front of him, he looked slightly younger than him yet experienced, the boy seemed surprised at Cameron's friendliness, he took Cameron's hand in his own and shook it.<p>

"I'm from Ireland" Damian stated, Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I once had a friend from Ireland, that was ages ago though" Cameron trailed off. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Damian's pinky near his face; his eyes grew wide at the gesture.

"I promised I wouldn't forget" Damian remarked with a soft smile, Cameron grinned wide and excitedly, he took the Irish boy's pinky in his own and shook it enthusiastically.

"I told you we'd meet again" Cameron said as he pulled the Irish boy into a tight embrace.


End file.
